


A Little Bit of Christmas Spirit

by NerdyNygma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNygma/pseuds/NerdyNygma
Summary: Grif gives Simmons a christmas present





	A Little Bit of Christmas Spirit

Kaikaina Grif sat on the kitchen stool watching her brother rush around the small area with great amusement.

 

She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her brother this nervous. Let alone the last time she saw him rush in any capcity.

 

“Why are you so nervous? You're already together. Do you think he'll leave you or something if dinner is bad?”

 

The pregnant pause that followed told Kai everything she needed to know.

 

“Seriously! You two are attached at the hip. If he hasn't left you after living with you for all this time then you are stuck with him forever.”

 

Grif's shoulders tensed as she continued speaking and he turned around with a wooden spoon in his hand.

 

“Thank you sis but your commentary isn't helping. Go bother someone else.”

 

Kai smiled and stood up as she threw her hands up defensively, “Fine, fine. Enjoy your date.”

 

Grif's shoulders slumped as she walked out the door. Chorus' equivalent of christmas was in a few days and Grif had decided to do something nice for Simmons. He was now regretting that decision. Not only was it a lot of work but the minute his sister had found out what he was doing she had taken the opportunity to tease him relentlessly.

 

Since the Reds and Blues had returned to Chorus Grif and Simmons had, had the opportunity to talk about some of what had happened and had ultimately decided to give a relationship a go. These few weeks had been fantastic, at least for Grif. It was everything that he had ever imagined and more. Of course there was awkwardness and nerves but Grif was sure they could work out the kinks.

 

As Chorus prepared for the upcoming holiday Grif had realised that this would be his and Simmons' first holiday as a couple. He wanted to something to mark the occasion. He had settled on a meal. It was simple and he was good at cooking or he liked to think so.

 

He just hoped Simmons liked it.

 

While in his musings he was unaware that Simmons had entered the room.

 

“Grif? What are you doing?”

 

Simmons took in the scene and quickly became confused. The small living area in their apartment had been festively decorated. The small dining table even had a candle in the centre. But most confusing of all was Grif in the kitchen and he was clearly putting the finishing touches on a meal. It had been the smell that had attracted him to the kitchen in the first place but that didn't mean he understood what he saw in front of him.

 

Grif shifted unsure of what to say but glad that Simmons had come to the kitchen, “Umm, dinner's ready.”

 

The orange soldier picked up the plates and walked over to the table. He was thankful that he had the mind to light the candles and get drinks a short time before his sister had arrived and that she hadn't been there long.

 

Simmons followed the Hawaiian still confused. He sat down and looked between Grif and his plate. Grif shifted uncomfortably in his seat and fought to maintain a calm exterior. He hated how nervous he felt. It was just Simmons, they were together all the time. This meant they had dinner together all the time. So he didn't cook for Simmons all the time, or ever, but there was no reason to be weird about it. None at all. At least that's what Grif kept telling himself.

 

Simmons watched Grif take a few bites of the meal before digging in himself. If Grif was eating it must be alright. Then again, Grif's stomach could handle just about anything, including inedible snacks he had hidden in various places for far longer than was safe.

 

He took a tentative bite and was shocked. It was good, in fact it was very good. With Grif's love of food it really didn't surprise him that the orange soldier knew how to cook. He savoured the food in his mouth as it was the some of the first non-military food they had had in ages. As he chewed he began to recognise some flavours and textures.

 

“Are there vegetables in this?”

 

He pointed his fork at his plate as he looked at Grif quizzically. Grif's gaze remained on his plate.

 

“There might be.”

 

“But you hate vegetables. Your favourite food group is oreos.”

 

Grif didn't really know how to reply so he shovelled more food into his mouth. Simmons stared at Grif for a few moments before eating another forkful and tried to analyse what exactly was in the meal. As he picked at his food he slowly came to a realisation about the meal.

 

“Is this vegan?”

 

Grif swallowed but refused to look at Simmons, “Not exactly. I used eggs in the recipe.” He took another mouthful of food.

 

So it was a vegetarian meal. Simmons felt touched. Grif had gone to the trouble of making a vegetarian meal for him despite his dislike for vegetables.

 

He smiled and dug into the meal. The silence was no longer awkward and was instead comfortable between the two. The two finished the meal quickly with Simmons particularly enjoying the meal.

 

After the two had finished Grif stood up and took the plates over to the sink, again shocking Simmons. He wasn't used to Grif being so helpful or working so much. It almost made him question if it was really Grif he had just had dinner with.

 

He stood up as well and followed Grif. Unsurprisingly Grif had simply placed the plates in the sink more than likely expecting Simmons to do it at a later date. Grif turned around and was surprised to see Simmons leaning against the counter. Before he could speak Simmons stepped forward and hugged him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Grif wrapped his arms around Simmons and hugged back, “Uhh, you're welcome.”

 

The casual shows of affection between the two were something that both were getting used to but both enjoyed. Although they only did so when they were alone. To the outside world their dynamic had barely changed since they had gotten together but alone they were much more affectionate.

 

Simmons pulled away from Grif but kept his arms resting on Grif's chest. Grif's arms remained around Simmons' waist as he tilted his head in question, “You cooked for me. What's the occasion?”

 

Grif shifted uncomfortably again, “It's nearly christmas. Figured I should do something.” He shrugged and attempted to play it off as nonchalant as possible as he tried to hide the nerves he felt.

 

Simmons felt the same warmth from earlier. He had no idea that Grif could be sweet, let alone romantic. He leaned over and kissed Grif. He felt a thrill, even special that Grif had gone to all this effort for their first holiday as a couple. A part of Simmons wanted to do something special for Grif as well. But what could he do?

 

Grif's nerves were slowly dissipating as Simmons seemed pleased with the meal. Simmons took a step back and extended his hand for Grif. Grif took his hand and was pulled along to their shared room. Once inside Simmons kissed Grif again intent on showing his gratitude for the meal.

 

Grif broke the kiss, “I've already convinced Kai but this stays between us. I don't want anyone to know just how sappy either of us can be.”

 

Simmons leaned back and agreed, “Yeah I'd rather not deal with Tucker or Donut if they found out about this. Are you sure your sister will keep this to herself?”

 

Grif paused for a moments before nodding, “I think so. I used some old blackmail material I have on her to keep her quiet. Pretty sure she'll keep her mouth shut. Now, can we get back to what we were doing?” Grif pulled Simmons closer intent continuing. Simmons now felt some nerves that Sister would blab to everyone what Grif had done for the holidays.

 

Simmons gasped as he was pushed down to the bed and Grif knelt over him, “I practically can hear the wheels in your head turning. Kai will keep it quiet. She may be a menace but she's good when she wants to be. Trust me on this.”

 

Simmons leaned up on his elbows, “I know but..”

 

Lips pressed against his as Grif pushed his down again. “Seriously she won't tell anyone. Consider it her christmas present to me.”

 

Grif held himself above Simmons and watched as the panic left his eyes allowing him to calm down. Grif leaned down and pressed his lips to Simmons'.

 

“I believe we were in the middle of something, you nerd.”

 

Simmons smiled as their kissing resumed again and he spent the night showing Grif his gratitude for the meal. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do for Grif for christmas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this fic but I wanted to write something for christmas involving these two. I know that I'm a bit late but the ending was evading me.
> 
> I love the idea of these two being affectionate in private but feeling embarrassed about doing it in public. They are useless at feelings after all. I also like the idea that Grif would be romantic towards Simmons, especially after what happened to him in s15 after he was left alone on the moon. He seemed so concerned about making amends for staying behind that I think it would also translate to his behaviour if he were in a relationship with Simmons.


End file.
